Una historia navideña
by Enchanted Crown
Summary: Si Rose Weasley hubiera sabido que iba a disfrutar tanto su primera navidad lejos de su familia, quizás no hubiera pasado tan apenada durante el mes de Diciembre. Sé que el summary apesta, pero -a mi parecer- la historia no quedó tan mal.


¡Hola! Bueno, este humilde fanfiction es un regalo de navidad para mi amiga secreta: ¡samfj! Linda, espero que te guste tu regalo y que lo disfrutes, está hecho con el corazón. Feliz Navidad, y te deseo nada más que bendiciones para el año que viene.

Ahora, para todas las demás personas que se animaron a entrar, espero que les guste éste pequeño detalle y que pasen muy felices fiestas. Que la felicidad esté en sus corazones y que tengan un próspero año nuevo 2013.

Ah, y por cierto, la actividad del amigo secreto en la que 'participa' este fanfiction pertenece al foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas (si son Scorse, pasen a verlo, no se arrepentirán)  
Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
La idea principal del fic la dio samfj (era parte del juego que la persona te diera una especie de base para escribir) pero la trama es mía.  
La historia está vaga y ligeramente inspirada en The Christmas Song, de Owl City. Tal vez no tanto, pero esa canción fue mi musa y necesitaba mencionarlo.

Disfruten

* * *

Caminaba por las transitadas calles de New York, observando como sus botas beige, que combinaban perfectamente con su abrigo, se llenaban de nieve; y era lógico, ya que ese día era 22 de diciembre.

Rose Weasley, atormentada por el súbito frío que la ciudad estadounidense sufría en esa época del año, decidió entrar en una cafetería a conseguir un poco de calor y un rato para pensar en la pena que la consumía.

Era la primera vez en sus veintitrés años de vida que iba a pasar la navidad alejada de su familia.

Obviamente esto le hería en lo más profundo de su alma, ya que las épocas decembrinas en su familia se acostumbraban a celebrar a lo grande, con todos los Weasley, Potter y hasta los Longbottom y Scammander reunidos en una misma casa, cenando y compartiendo el intercambio de regalos.

Pero este año lo harían sin ella, y todo gracias al tan 'amable' jefe de la pelirroja, que la hizo tener que trabajar durante todo el mes, exceptuando los días de descanso obligatorios.

Y es que la chica vivía y trabajaba en New York para poder estudiar de los mejores profesores la carrera que la apasionó en cuanto terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts: Medimagia.

New York era tremendamente conocida por tener la mejor universidad mágica del mundo; y con ayuda de sus calificaciones, sus padres y un poco de esfuerzo extra, ella había logrado entrar.

Pero, aún con la beca que le daban, sus gastos eran demasiado elevados como para hacer a sus padres pagarlo todo; por lo que ella encontró ese trabajo en una oficina muggle.

La razón por la que no vería a su familia esta navidad.

Salió de la tienda para sentarse en un parque cercano, a tomar su mocaccino late y mirar a las familias que caminaban por el parque, extrañando a sus padres, abuelos, tíos, primos y hermano. Era lo más duro de estar lejos de su hogar. Ni el intercambio de regalos, ni la cena que su abuela preparaba, ni los juegos en la nieve londinense; podría sacrificar todo eso, con tal de estar con su familia en esa fecha.

* * *

Justo cuando terminaba de beber su café, una fuerte tormenta de nieve empezó a caer. Se apresuró a tomar su bolso y llegar hasta la salida del parque, para después ir hacia su apartamento, a unas dos cuadras del lugar.

Y cuando estaba por llegar a la primera esquina, chocó inesperadamente contra algo o alguien, no estaba muy segura, porque la tormenta no la dejaba ver.

–Oh, lo siento –dijo la pelirroja y escuchó que la otra persona decía lo mismo al preciso momento que ella.

–No, yo lo siento –rebatieron ambos nuevamente y se echaron a reír. Pero Rose estaba segura de que esa voz le resultaba familiar.

Y de repente lo recordó.

–¿Hyperion Malfoy?

Sobre la tormenta, que ya empezaba a disminuir, pudo ver la cabellera rubia y la cara de sorpresa del, ahora estaba segura, aludido

Él también pareció reconocerla luego de ver su rostro

–¿Rosebud Weasley? –imitó el tono de la chica y rió. –¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces por estos lados? ¿Al está contigo? Y por cierto, sabes que odio mi segundo nombre –agregó algo molesto, pero la chica notó que era en broma.

–Calma, calma Scor... Y no, para tu desgracia, mi primo no está conmigo... Y sabes que yo odio el mío –respondió ella, sacándole la lengua divertidamente.

–Ja ja... Pero no me has respondido las demás preguntas, pelirroja. –sonrió algo pícaro el chico.

–¿Y qué te parece si te las respondo en mi apartamento? Está a solo una cuadra de aquí; además, hace frío.–La Weasley empezó a caminar, con el chico siguiendo sus talones.

* * *

Al llegar al pequeño hogar de la pelirroja, ambos se quitaron sus abrigos, y se dedicaron durante el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche a conversar sobre sus vidas; Scorpius supo todo lo que le había pasado a la pelirroja desde la última vez que la vio, el día de su graduación de Hogwarts.

Luego fue el turno del chico de contar su vida, pero ésta no dio un giro muy agradable desde la última vez que la Ravenclaw y el Slytherin se vieron.

–Estudio y trabajo, igual que tú; excepto que yo me dejé encantar por las leyes muggles. Pero en cuanto a mi familia... Nada, no quiero amargarte, Rosie...

–Hey... Dime... Puedes confiar en mí. –Sonrió la chica, decidida a animarlo a soltar su pena.

–Bueno... Mis padres se divorciaron hace casi un año, y ahora es imposible que soporten estar en la misma casa. Por eso no volví a Londres para las fiestas. Solo me abrumaría –se liberó el rubio. Esto lo había estado guardando únicamente para él, y contárselo a la chica había sido un alivio enorme.

–Oh... Creo que no serviría mucho decirlo, pero de todas formas, lo siento, Scor...

–Gracias. Pero no nos desanimemos; hablemos de algo más interesante.

Así siguieron por un par de horas, hasta que el rubio notó que pasaban las once de la noche, y miró sorprendido a la pelirroja. Ésta, al seguir la mirada del chico, puso la misma expresión que él.

–Vaya, de verdad que el tiempo no se siente –comentó la chica.

–Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya...

–Sí, claro... –dijo, acompañándolo a la puerta–. ¡Espera! –Pidió, luego corrió y escribió algo en un papel. Se lo entregó– Es mi número telefónico. Supongo que estarás acostumbrado...

–Lo estoy, gracias por dármelo. –El chico tomó un pedazo del papel y escribió el suyo. –No quiero que perdamos contacto de nuevo.

–Ni yo –sonrió la pelirroja.

El Malfoy estaba ya cruzando la puerta, cuando se volteó súbitamente

–Oye, Rose... Yo... Yo... –tartamudeó el chico. –Me preguntaba si...

–Scor, ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sí... Solo quería saber si... quisieraspasarnavidadconmigo .

Dijo esto último tan rápido que para la pelirroja fue casi imposible de entender.

–¿Qué?

–Que si te gustaría pasar Navidad conmigo. Es que, yo estaré solo, y por lo visto tú también... Así que pensé que...

–Me encantaría.

–¡Exacto! Espera, ¿qué?

–Que estaría encantada de acompañarte en Navidad.

–¿De verdad? ¡Qué alegría Rosie! ¿Mi casa te parece bien?

–Ahí estaré.

–Gracias... Ah, y una cosa más. Nada de regalos, al menos por este año, ¿de acuerdo? Siento que hay muy poco tiempo para eso.

–Como tú digas Scor. Llegaré temprano para que preparemos la cena juntos –le sonrió la pelirroja antes de verlo marchar y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Tocó la puerta, y disfrutó viendo cómo los copos de nieve caían mientras su anfitrión le abría y la invitaba a pasar.

–Traje el postre, como acordamos –saludó la pelirroja abrazando al rubio, y mostrando el molde que contenía un pastel de nueces, receta original de los Granger.

–Gracias. ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato mientras se termina de hornear el jamón? –ofreció él guiándola hasta el pequeño sofá de su sala y tomando asiento junto a ella. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera pronunciar palabra, la alerta del horno sonó y Scorpius se levantó a sacar el jamón. –Vuelvo en un momento.

Este momento le permitió a Rose observar con atención la estancia, y lo poco decorada que estaba para la época; así que tomó su varita, decidida a arreglar eso.

Cuando Malfoy volvió de la cocina, notó que todo en su sala se veía diferente; había guirnaldas por toda el lugar, así como luces y adornos navideños. Y en la chimenea notó dos pequeñas botas sostenidas por un pequeño clavo cada una, igualmente decoradas con diseños de la época.

–¿Te gusta? –Rose se posó frente a él con la mejor cara de inocencia que tenía; esa que la salvaba de problemas desde que era solo una niña.

Scorpius solo sonrió y dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

–Es genial. No debiste molestarte.

–¿No? –dijo ella sarcásticamente –Si esto parecía la casa del Grinch antes de mí –se rió.

–¿Grinch? ¿Eso con qué se come?

–Olvídalo. –siguió riendo. –Es solo una vieja película muggle que mis padres amaban.

–¿Ah sí? Quiero verla.

–Bien. Uno de estos días la traeré y la veremos juntos.

–Nada de estos días –demandó el rubio.– Conozco un videoclub cerca. Apuntame el nombre y la traeré. No te vas de aquí sin ver esa película.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –Levantaba las manos, como siendo atrapada. –Ten –dijo apareciendo un papel con la información. Apresúrate, me está empezando a dar hambre.

–El chico solo asintió y se fue de la casa.

* * *

–...sí mamá. No, la pasaré en casa de un amigo. Sí, un viejo amigo de Hogwarts con quien me reencontré. En su casa. Sí. Me preparó el cuarto de huéspedes. Claro. También te quiero má, pero debo irme, el teléfono no es barato. Lo sé. También los extraño. Adiós. Oh, y dile a Al que su mejor amigo le envía saludos. Feliz navidad a todos.

Colgó el teléfono. Había decidido llamar a su madre de una vez, ya que, aunque en New York fueran las seis de la tarde, en Londres eran las once de la noche, y pronto las líneas de allá se saturarían. Además, fue una buena forma de pasar el tiempo mientras Scorpius volvía, ya que un momento después, él atravesó la puerta, metiendo consigo los copos de nieve que tanto amaba Rose, y mostrando una pequeña bolsa amarilla.

–Estaban por cerrar, pero logré conseguirla –comunicó el rubio, quitándose su abrigo y bufanda.

–Bien –sonrió ella. –¿Te parece si cenamos antes de verla? Muero de hambre.

Su estómago confirmó sus palabras

–Como ordene, _madame_. Usted es la invitada –contestó fingiendo elegancia y echándose a reír luego, guiándola a la mesa.

* * *

Después de una agradable cena y una entretenida pelea sobre quién era el mejor cocinero -que, sorpresivamente, ganó el rubio- ambos jóvenes volvieron a la sala para poder ver la película tan conocida para Rose y tan extraña para Scor.

–¡No puedo creer que se robe los regalos! –exclamaba el rubio, un rato después. –¿Cómo...? ¡Eso es no tener corazón!

Rose solo sonreía de ver en el rubio las mismas reacciones que ella tuvo al ver esa película por primera vez, cuando tenía seis años.

–Su... su corazón aumentó de tamaño... –El rubio estaba a punto de llorar, y la sonrisa de Rose solo se expandía más y más. Jamás habría imaginado ese lado tan tierno que el chico tenía.

–Hermosa, ¿cierto? Y espera a ver A Christmas Story* o El Expreso Polar. Las amarás

–De seguro que sí. Pero debes prometer que las veremos juntos.

–Dalo por echo.

Malfoy la miró un momento para poner una mirada pensativa.

–¿Sabes Rose? –dijo luego de un momento. –Te pedí que nada de regalos por esta vez, pero no puedo evitarlo; necesito darte uno.

–Scorpius... –empezó a protestar ella.

–Te prometo que no gasté un solo centavo en él.

–¿De verdad?

El chico sonrió y señaló con la mirada sobre sus cabezas, donde un pequeño muérdago empezaba a nacer del techo de la sala

–De verdad. –Se acercó y juntó sus labios con los de la pelirroja, justo en el momento que el reloj indicaba la media noche.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero que te haya gustado. Si tienes alguna crítica constructiva, hazmela saber, pero por favor, de una manera educada.

*The Christmas Story es una especie de película corta de Cartoon Network hecha en 1972 sobre un niño que no le entrega su carta a Santa. Quise mencionarla porque personalmente marcó mi infancia de una manera increíble.


End file.
